ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Madhouse Begins (2016)
Batman: Madhouse Begins is a WB DC movie taking place about 5 months after the events of Man of steel 2. Ben Affleck reprises his role as batman, so does Naomi Watts as Vicky Vale. the villains are the mob boss rivals Black Mask and the penguin, with mad hatter as a side villain. Plot: The night begins when Bruce Wayne, still recovering from the events of man of steel 2, finds his girlfriend, Vicky Vale, has been Captured by a clinically insane man named Jervis Tetch, codenamed by the GCPD as the "Mad Hatter". Bruce, donning the cape and cowl as the batman, investigates. Batman Manages to take down several henchmen in his way, whom he thinks are working for the black mask. but when he realizes that these people are acting like zombies and after encountering similar henchmen to black mask's rival, the penguin, he discovers that these are merely controlled henchman, captured by Jervis. Batman finds Vicky, under a mind-control device, sending people into his hallucinogens called "wonderlands". batman manages to escape from the "wonderlands", and rescues Vicky, after sending Tetch to Arkham Asylum. the following week, Oswald Cobblepot/The Pengiuin gambles with bruce wayne, attempting to blackmail wayne and regain his family's lost fortune. Bruce loses, but penguin accidentally reveals his true identity to wayne. After Batman and gordon Realize that cobblepot is the balck mask's mob boss rival, penguin manages to capture Gordon, his deputy commissioner, as well as ten other police officers. Batman, trying to get into penguins layer, is set up by another dilemna: the black mask, #1 crimelord in gotham, has (due to an old grudge), murdered an entire Circus tent, incluing all performers and spectators but one child who had the will to escape (Dick Grayson) After rescueing the cops (two die by the hands of penguin) and gordon from cobblepot and putting away copplepot for life in blackgate, batman goes after black mask, not knowing who he is up against. he faces hordes of criminals and henchman, all working for the black mask. Bats manages to escape, going to the batcave and setting up a new plan for taking down black mask, to save gotham from any other terror that he can do. Bruce adopts Dick Grayson, who is clinically depressed after the loss of his family and friends. Bruce sees that Richard has heart, and reluctantly (after being convinced by alfred), trains Grayson the way he was trained so many years ago. The black mask, meanwhile, has killed the mayor and several civilians. this was to show a message: gotham beloings to black mask. batman and his new sidekick, under the name of robin, manage to take down the black mask where he stands. before Batman can arrest Sionis, however, a hostage that was held by him shoots black mask. batman is seen as a hero, rather than a masked vigilante. his actions are revealed to the genral population, as well as robin's. in an after credits scene, batman talks to superman (Henry Cavill), about a plan he has called the justice league. Cast *'Batman- '''Ben Affleck *'Alfred- Jeremy Irons *'Gordon-' Bryan Cranston *'Black Mask-' Daniel Craig *'Penguin- '''Joe Pesci *'Dick Grayson/Robin- Callan McAulliffe *'Vicky Vale- '''Naomi Watts *'Mad Hatter- '''Leonardo DiCaprio please keep in mind that this is only a work in progress, and an idea. Category:Movies